Quintessential Deckerstar
by Literaria88
Summary: An alternate storyline of Chloe finding out Lucifer's truth. Warning: Inconsistent and random plot. So, forgive me if I missed anything out. I know the summary sucks, but please give this a read if you have the time. PS: Maze is still a bff of Lucifer. Now Complete! I hope I'll write another fic about Azrael ltr. REVIEWS PLEASE! LOVE 'EM.
1. chapter 1

"Jane Doe, no ID found on her", an officer of the LAPD told Detective Daniel Espinoza, as she scribbled down his orders on her notepad.

"Okay, run her fingerprints through the database and see if we can get an ID on her.. Oh, and check for any other DNA.", Dan ordered the officer who walked away, nodding.

The woman lying on the expensive carpet barely had a face.

"Poor girl, whoever she was, this is a little too much, right?", Ella cringed at her with pity.

"Well, if you ask me, worse things are being done to certain sinners down there in the Underworld...Right now, as we speak...Anyway...This IS rather unfortunate...Looks like a crime of passion", Lucifer nodded to Ella who was busy collecting the bullets ingrained on the victim's face.

After looking for possible clues at the crime scene, and finding none that was important, he headed towards his Corvette. He fished out his smartphone in hopes of calling his partner, muttering a "Bloody Hell" as he noticed the low battery level on his phone. He decided to dial anyway.

"Hello, finally! I've been trying to reach you for hours! Detective, why aren't you here yet?..."

"Lucifer, I'm busy at the moment, I'll call you later, okay?"

"Oh, what are you so busy with, at this time of the day, Detective?"

"Uh, You don't wanna know, Lucifer."

"Of course I do, come on, what's going on?"

"It's..it's nothing..I...I just...uh..Yeah... I'm on..a..uh..a..lunch date."

"You little rascal! You didn't tell me?

Who is the lucky bastard?", Lucifer joked...And she could sense a hint of jealousy creeping into his usually calm angelic voice.

Chloe smiled, but replied in haste, "Yeah, I'm sure you don't wanna know about it."

"What? Why would I be worried about him, anyway? It's not like he's my family now, is he?"

"Well...uh..."

"Please tell me he's not Amenadiel."

"No, no...It's...uh..It's a she, actually."

"Ooooh, Detective, I like your adventurous self!"

"What do you mean? It's not a date-date, Lucifer, more like a girls' hang out."

"Well, I'm quite sure the hellion will turn it into a girls' hang 'in', if you know what I mean."

"What? Why? Lucifer, it's not Maze...What am I, crazy?"

"Well, then, who is it?"

"Uh...you don't know her...an old friend of mine...Now, if you don't

mind..."

"Oh, by all means, Detective..I'm sure the case can wait until the evening."

"What? We have a case? Nobody informed me!"

Damage control. This was the only way she could relax for a bit, so he decided to leave the case out for the time being.

"Kidding, Detective...No, of course not...uh...There's nothing you need to worry about, Detective...Enjoy your hang out."

And before she could reply to him or he could mutter a "Bye" to her, his phone went dead.

"Bloody hell."

He heard footsteps nearing him.

Calling out to him was Ella, her toolkit dangling by her hand.

"Where's Chloe?"

"Uh..she's..uh...She's busy with something else."

"Hey, I have some things I need to test at the lab, so unless you're not heading back home, could you please come with me to the precinct?"

"Sure, why not? Hop in, Miss Lopez!", he gestured towards his Corvette.

It was a long way from the crime scene to the precinct, neither of them had any idea how they were going to pass their time.

"So, this car is damn good! No wonder you drive this bad boy around all the time!"

"Thank you."

"Chloe is really lucky."

"Why would she be lucky now?"

"Dude, I mean...She gets to have a ride in this baby everyday, right?"

"Yeah, right. She never allows me to take my Corvette out for work. I have to sit in the passenger seat of her boring car."

"Ugh...Too bad...So..."

Lucifer didn't pay much attention to her, but he could definitely sense something fishy.

Ella continued.

"So...Have you guys...uh...you know.."

Lucifer lost sight of the road and stared at her.

"No...Not yet."

"Ooh...what?"

"What?"

"You guys haven't made out yet?"

"Yes...I mean..No..We haven't...why are you"

"Not even a kiss?"

"Well...I...Yes...But..."

"That's a bummer...I mean...At some point, I thought...Well...you know..You guys would..uh...you know...Anyway...It's waaaaay past time you guys did it."

"Why? I must say we have plenty of time left."

"Whatever...Don't screw it up."

"I'll try not to", Lucifer cast a wary glance at the sky.

Lucifer stared at Ella in amazement as he watched her doing her seemingly mundane work, headphones and all, nodding to whatever beat she was listening to, so intent on her work that she didn't in the slightest notice the devil gaping at her like a creep. Well, not a creep, an admirer perhaps.

"Miss Lopez, what a delight seeing you at work so cheerful, so uncannily absorbed in...right, that reminds me, what are you listening to?", he clapped his hands to gain her attention.

"Oh, hey, Luc-", she glanced at him,

"-ifer..Were you here this whole time?"

"Define whole time."

She shrugged and let out a low giggle.

"Right, so the bruising on the victim's neck is very obvious, so she's been strangled to death."

"But she was shot in the head, right? Multiple times."

"42, to be exact. Yes, you would think she died from the hoard of bullets, but the shots were fired after she died. Looks like someone REALLY hated her."

Dan knocked and strode into the lab.

"Yeah, she probably had it coming.

Maxine Copecki aged 42, busted twice for possession of drugs, super illegal. Suspected for third degree murder, arrested for two armed robberies."

He thrust the case file upon the table.

"She wasn't innocent, that's for sure...Wait, did you just say she was 42? Can't be a coincidence that her age and the number of bullets on her head is the same, now, can it?", Lucifer raised his eyebrows in interest.

"Yeah, that's weird. Then the killer was probably close to her." Dan ran his fingers through his hair.

"Or a stalker", Ella offered.

"Or family", said Lucifer.

"Or you guys could tell me what the hell you think you're doing without me."

Chloe stood inches away from the trio, fuming at the tallest member with rage. But the fun part was that she was in her date-dress. A deep red dress that went down to her knees. Lucifer struggled hard to keep his eyes off her.

"Welcome, Detective! What took you so long? A date, perhaps?"

"Lucifer, it wasn't a date! Why didn't you tell me about the case? Dan? Ella?"

"I did try to leave you a message, but Lucifer told us not to interrupt your date."

"What the Hell, Lucifer?"

"Well, I did tell you", Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

"About that, you LIED. Is that a first?"

"That's not really lying...It's called self preservation..."

"Really? How does it help you in ANY way?"

"At least I got to flirt with the new officer in LAPD, who was super hot by the way. Invited her to Lux for a drink sometime."

An eye-roll and a sigh.

"Ella, fill me in."

"Yeah...Okay...uh..."

Ella stared at the bantering duo in amazement.

"Well?", Chloe raised her eyebrows in impatience.

"Right...uh...I was just thinking about...you know...uh...something else...Maxine Copecki, 42, strangled to death, then shot on the face, 42 times."

"Hmm...Let's go meet the family. Dan, text me the address. Ella, are you done here?"

"Yeah, almost...Why?"

"After you're finished, we need to talk."

"But what about me?", Lucifer looked at her in confusion.

"You...Go to hell."

"I beg your pardon!"

"Just kidding... We'll go talk to the family...Now can you leave the two of us alone?"

"By all means, ladies."

"Bye Chloe, Ella."

Lucifer and Dan walked out of the lab, chatting with each other.

Chloe let out a sigh.

"Chloe, what's up?" Ella looked genuinely concerned.

"I just need to talk to someone.."

"I thought you were closer to Lucifer..."

"I can't talk to him!..He is part of my problem..."

Ella looked at her questioningly.

"Oh...Fire away..."

"I...I feel guilty about what I did...I..I lied to Lucifer that it was a girls' hangout."

"What was it?"

"It was a date. Like a real date. With Pierce. I have been dating him for more than three weeks now."

Ella's eyes turned wide as she jumped up from her seat and yelled,

"Holy what???? You're dating Pierce?!!!!! I knew it!!! But..." Her expression suddenly changed.

"But what?"

"I thought you guys...you and Lucifer...you know...had a connection."

Chloe nodded.

"Yes...Yes, yes, we did...We do...I...I don't know what to do...I like Pierce a lot...He's very sweet...and...you know...just an enigma..."

"If you really like him, then why do you feel guilty?"

"I...I don't know..."

"Wait a minute...You still have feelings for Lucifer...Don't you?...Look, Chloe...Dating someone isn't a crime...You just go with the flow...Throw caution to the wind...Do what you wanna do...But, just think twice before you take any important decisions."

"This is an important decision! It's about moving on...It's about forgetting something that we had...or have...I...I just don't know if he still feels about me that way...I'm confused...I can't ask him myself, cuz that spooks him out."

"If relationships spook him out, then why bother to have one?"

"But..."

"I think you need to talk to him."

"Yeah, I suppose I do...Thanks, Ella...It really is liberating to let your heart out to someone. See ya, bye."

"Bye...Good luck!"

Ella sighed to herself. She muttered under her breath, "What will become of these two? Ooooh...Maybe I should write a book about them...Ooohhh!!! They can be the subject of my dream novel! QUINTESSENTIAL DECKERSTAR...Ugh, what's wrong with me? I just hope they don't screw up whatever weird thing that's going on between them."

As she stepped out of the building, Chloe saw the tall shadow of Lucifer near her car.

"Hey, you ready?"

He nodded and the both of them got into the car.

"So...How was your girls' night out?"

"Uh...I...It was...uh...Actually, there's something I need to tell you..."

There was a look of smugness on his face.

"Go on..."

"You know what, after we talk to Maxine's sister, we'll head to Lux and have a chat."

"Very well..."

There was something strange in his way of talking...Well...Strange IS what Lucifer is.

"Claire, I'm Detective Decker from LAPD and this is my partner Lucifer...uh...consultant to the LAPD...We wanted to ask you a few questions about your sister."

"Sure." Chloe noticed Claire's lustful gaze towards Lucifer.

"Where were you last night at 10:45 pm?"

"Wait...You think I did it?"

"It's protocol, ma'am."

"I was here. Home. Watching Friends."

"Can anyone confirm that?"

"My neighbor...She knows I was up all night.."

"When was the last time you talked to Maxine?"

"Uh...Yesterday...uh...uh...around 6, I guess...Max was supposed to be here at 8. We were gonna binge watch Friends...It's been hard for her since she was fired last month. But when she didn't show up, I...I just thought, you know...that was Max being Max...She'd said...and I quote 'I wanna blow off some steam by spending sometime with my little sister'..."

A posh British accent filled the room.

"And watching a sitcom is the way to do that?"

"Lucifer", the threatening dart Chloe gave Lucifer was enough for him to shut up.

"Mm...And can you think of anybody who would wanna harm Maxine?"

"Well...I don't know...uh...", she hesitated.

"Oh? Go on." Lucifer's brown eyes seemed to bore a hole into her eyes.

"Everybody hated her...Three days ago, I got an anonymous call...from a man... offering me money to... to kill her... I said no...He offered more...I told him she was my sister...that I couldn't possibly...do this for the world."

"Three days ago...And you never thought to inform the police?" Chloe enquired.

"Uh...No...I was freaking out. But I did tell Max. She...But she couldn't do anything about it. She didn't deserve to die like this...Max was good people..", Claire now let the tears flow freely from her blue eyes.

"Did Max know anyone that might have had reason to threaten her this way?"

"I...I don't know...Look, we had a fallout 3 years ago and we never kept contact...It was last week that I bumped into her at the...uh...the market and we caught up and we were very happy to meet each other again after so many years...Max had just moved into LA last month."

Which means she would've had enemies outside of LA and THAT would suck for the investigation.

"Hold on, so where was she the last three years?", Lucifer tried to help.

"Um...Honestly, I don't know."

"But you said you both got along well...It never occurred to you to ask of her previous whereabouts?"

"Uh...No...Look I'm grieving right now...I just need some time to just...uh...To...Oh My God... I'm not helping you, am I?"

They weren't getting anywhere anytime soon.

Lucifer noticed that Chloe was getting uncomfortable in her tight red dress that she had been wearing for more than 5 hours.

Seeing her shift uneasily in her dress, Lucifer cut short the sister's words.

"Very well, if you've nothing else to offer to help our investigation, then we really must be on our way. The lady is not felling well." Lucifer said nonchalantly.

Chloe leaned towards his ear and whispered:

"Lucifer, now is not the time."

Chloe turned to the grieving sister and mumbled something about apologizing for his behavior.

Lucifer didn't quite pay any attention.

"We may be back tomorrow with more questions... We're very sorry for your loss...Take care, Claire."

She simply nodded while the crime fighting duo led themselves out.

"I'm not even gonna protest", Chloe gave him a weary glance.

"What? You were clearly tired. The murder can wait until tomorrow, no?"

Chloe sighed in defeat.

"You said you wanted to talk, Detective. Is everything alright?"

His deep brown sparkly eyes were something she could never resist.

She really wasn't feeling it to discuss her ongoing love life with the very man she...well..the very man she...what did he actually mean to her? Friend? No...Way more than a friend...

"Detective?", Lucifer's voice was low with concern.

"Uh...Yes...uh..Well..uh...Can I take a rain check on that?"

Lucifer's face fell.

"But...Very well...Just...Let's talk when you're comfortable...Alright?"

She felt ashamed at the thought that while she was dating Pierce behind his back, Lucifer was making sure she was comfortable.

Ugh, it sucked. The feeling that you were betraying someone REALLY sucked. He was her partner and he didn't deserve to be lied to.

"I'll drop you home. Come on", Lucifer offered her his hand, which she took without any hesitation.

"Uh...Thank you. But your car's at the station..."

"It doesn't matter. I'll uber my way to Lux."

The warm smile he gave her felt like she was being lifted up into the sky.

"Thank you, Lucifer." She placed her other hand on his, reassuringly, with a grateful smile on her face.

The way home was somewhat silent. But the peaceful kind of silent. Not the uncomfortable kind which she'd experienced when she was driving with Pierce.

There it is. That awful feeling crept over her like a dark shadow that threatened to never leave her alone.

Dating Marcus didn't sound any better than not dating anyone now...It was completely different with Lucifer...But it seems strange now that the guy isn't Lucifer...His only fault is that he isn't Lucifer...Pierce is a nice guy and all that but...She couldn't feel that undeniably strong connection with him that she'd felt with Lucifer...that she maybe still feels with him...No... Not maybe... Definitely...Maybe she should just stop this whole dating business with Pierce and think the whole thing through.

She looked over to her left and spotted a peaceful and silent Lucifer, and probably for the first time in his life, driving slowly with care, a gentle smile plastered on his perfectly sculpted face.

Ugh, how long could she deceive him like this?

"Lucifer..." She almost whispered.

He shot a quick glance at her and focused on the road, murmuring a 'hmm?'

"About what I wanted to tell you...uh..."

"No need to worry, Detective. I already know."

Her heart began to thump faster.

"You already know...um...how...how did you...", she cautiously looked at him.

"Oh, I have my ways...", Lucifer forced a smile. Pierce had felt really awesome rubbing it on his face.

"Um...uh...Lucifer, I..."

"No, no... Detective, it's...it's fine...You do what you want to do...Always...Always follow your desires...Am I right?"

"Lucifer, I know how much this hurts us...I just can't go on like this...This is not fair to...to you..or me...or him..."

"Detective, don't worry...I'm perfectly fine."

Liar, she thought.

"Just...Do what makes you happy."

Before she could say more, her apartment appeared from the right and they entered the driveway and he parked the car.

He slowly turned towards her, his brown eyes boring into her blue ones, and squeezed her hand gently. His face no longer held that beautiful smile.

"I'm going to call an Uber", letting her hand go, he said, "Good Night, Detective."

Just as he was about to open the door, she yelled.

"Wait!!"

He looked back, seeing her crush the lump filling her throat, concern filling his eyes.

"Look...I did a very dumb thing. I did NOT think this through...I'm sorry I lied to you...What do you think I should've done? Tell you everything and hurt your feelings? What would have you done, if you had been in my place?"

He knew he would regret what he was about to say.

"Well, for starters, I wouldn't have lied! If there's one sin I HATE, that's lying! And you had many chances to tell me...But you skipped every one of them..."

There it is. He was letting it all out.

"Lucifer...I lied and hesitated to tell you the truth because..I...I didn't want to deal with telling YOU of all people that I was dating someone else..."

"And here I thought we were ATLEAST friends."

His words went right through her heart piercing it painfully.

She gathered her wits and replied with haste.

"We are definitely more than friends, Lucifer. I thought you knew that by now."

Lucifer couldn't contain it any longer. But then, he usually speaks him mind. Usually. But never once had he been rude to his Detective.

So, it didn't come out really good.

"OH, ARE WE, NOW...CHLOE? DO YOU THINK THAT'S WHAT YOU MEAN TO ME? MORE THAN FRIENDS? JUST THAT?"

His eyes turned dangerously red as he yelled out the words one by one, carefully. His voice had become unbelievably low.

Chloe had never seen anything so fiery as the rare color Lucifer's pupils had turned to. She almost, for once, let herself believe that it all was real after all. That he was the actual Devil. The Fallen Angel.

Chloe, her face pale with shock, instinctively jerked back into her seat and reached for the door, almost opening it. But a moment later, she found herself releasing her hand from the handle and leaning closer to his side, as she saw Lucifer turning paler and paler, the red color disappearing from his eyes, his breathing getting faster, until he regarded himself on the mirror, after which he let out a sigh of relief.

Lucifer's breathing had skyrocketed by then. Thank Dad his Devil face didn't appear. He would've been done for good. Chloe would've run away from him...forever...Something which he has dreaded from the moment he...well...the moment he started caring. For her.

Realization crept over his face and he suddenly wanted to undo all of what he just said.

"I.. uh...I'm sorry...Detective...I...I should probably go...Good Night."

She didn't stop him this time. She was still trying to get over the fact that she'd hurt him beyond repair.

She watched him get out of the car and come to the right door, holding it open for her like a gentleman, until she finally stepped out, looking intently into his eyes.

The polite smile he gave her was so warm, but at the same time his eyes said something very different...sadness...and...fear.

Fear. Wait, what?

She has been working with this man for almost 2 years now. And not once during these years had she seen him fear something...Except the time when she was poisoned. And he had saved her. How, she still has NO idea. She could never forget what he must've gone through if he had to run away from her after that...run away from 'them'... And now, when she expected him to be angry...He was just sad...and afraid...Had he lost all that Luciferness that she'd seen in him before? Had she wronged him to such a degree that he who never feared anything, was now afraid of some silly thing such as this altercation? Or was he afraid of something else? The red eyes? Were they real? Did she mean so much to him that he practically apologized to her for being...for being reasonably angry with her?

She had so many unanswered questions on her mind which she straight away needed answers to.

But she knew she couldn't probe him any longer. She'd already done enough damage to him. Besides, the extremely lost and hopeless look on his otherwise cheery and smug face said it all. She'd completely broken him. She blamed herself for making him the broken man he'd turned into. Now she had to fix him. She simply had to. No matter what it cost her.

Before she could mutter a "Good Night" to him as well, he'd disappeared into the dark street.

It was then that she realized she'd never felt so miserable and unspeakably empty in all her life.


	2. chapter 2

Lucifer looked up at the sky and cursed loudly.

"Bloody Hell."

He decided to walk through the city of angels.

He almost revealed himself to Chloe. His true self. His charred burnt scary face. Yes, scary. Atleast for humans. His face and wings have always been a conversation stopper for humans. But...Why did he feel like she was...she was scared of him all at once? Because he yelled at her? No way...She's stronger than that...Oh no...The eyes...His eyes...What if his eyes flickered red? What if Chloe is now spooked out because of his red flashy eyes? No...No...No, no, no, no...Can't be...She would probably have fainted...She would have run away...But she didn't...Her face screamed sympathy...Not fear...No...His eyes wouldn't just flicker red over an altercation...She wouldn't have seen them...She couldn't have...

He uttered a sigh of disgust at his miserable state. The Devil was sad and pathetic and miserable. Why was he sad again? Oh, because the one person he actually cared for fell for the world's first murderer instead of choosing the Devil. Simple as that. He was maybe even a little jealous; now that would explain the feeling of a fat man sitting on his chest, and not in the fun way. But most of all, he felt dejected. He'd had many chances. But he'd screwed up. Screwing things up was all he could seem to be able to do. Metaphorically and literally.

But he himself chose this. He had ended their blooming relationship or whatever it was by running off to Vegas. By "chickening out" as Linda would say.

Oh...What a brilliant idea! This is exactly the type of situation where he needs a therapist! Why didn't he think of her?

Or...Or would it be a bad idea? He would have to come clean with her...Let down his walls...He wasn't willing to do that...He was Never willing to do that...Bad idea then.

He was woken up from his thoughts by his phone.

Ugh, just when he needed some alone time.

He saw the label and smiled.

Hello...Speak of the me, he thought.

"Hello, Doctor..."

"Lucifer...you...you missed today's session. What happened? You were supposed to be here half an hour ago."

Oh. The Devil was also a bit forgetful.

"I...I'm sorry...Oh, it's 7 already...Ugh...I'm...I'm fine...uh.."

"Lucifer...Is everything okay? I don't think you're fine."

"I'm just not in a very good place, to be exact."

"Oh...Okay...Do you need me to come over and have a chat?"

"Thank you, Doctor...But there's no need for any of that... Everything's normal...The way it should be... I'm the Devil, remember?"

"Hmm...The Devil wouldn't be in a bad place in the first place. So I'm guessing that something's not the way it should be. I'll come over..."

"Not now...I'll meet you tomorrow...I just need some time to think...

"Okay...If you need something, call me...okay?"

"Thank you, Linda."

"Good night, Lucifer."

"Night."

This woman was a brilliant one indeed. Always had a point. Besides, she read his mind like Jedi.

Chloe had finally managed to gather her wits and get inside her house.

"Thank you, Olga...", she automatically said to the babysitter she expected to find on the couch, knitting something. But instead, she saw a particular woman in black leather.

"Maze! Uh...Hi...I thought you were out bounty hunting..." She smiled.

But Maze didn't fail to notice the weary and miserable look that was plastered on Chloe's face.

"The scumbag was easy to hunt. Not as notorious as he claimed to be."

Chloe smiled at Maze's remark. No criminal could ever escape the chains of Maze. It was almost as if she were a...a torturer...a demon...She shook off any unhealthy theories that would occupy her mind for the rest of the night...She'd had enough supernatural/unreal poppycock already. She needed to let loose for a bit.

"Thank you for looking after Trixie."

Maze's expression changed.

"Oh? Trixie's not here."

Chloe felt her heart stop.

"What?"

"Your ex came and picked her up saying he wanted to spend some time with her."

"What? Dan didn't even bother to call me...or atleast text me?"

"He said he didn't want to ruin your date."

Chloe let out a sigh and settled herself on the couch beside Maze.

"Right. Like everything isn't ruined already."

"Decker...I'm sensing something bad went down with you and your boss..." Maze leaned forward, facing her.

"No...It was fine...Until he got a message about a case. Which he didn't tell me until our date ended."

"Oh...But...That's it? You face says something else, Decker...Unless..." Maze squinted at her, "Wait...Did Lucifer happen to react to this "date" of yours?"

Wtf. How the hell did she know? She and Lucifer weren't even that close. They barely saw each other. But then again, it was Maze and Lucifer...They had a bond no one could even begin to fathom how strong was.

"Why did you ask that?" Chloe didn't have anything else to say.

"Ever since he's met you, and as I've been repeatedly telling him, he's changed. Softened, maybe. And not to mention his big-ass angelic/devilish crush on you...", She immediately cursed herself... Lucifer would literally kill her if he knew what she just said.

"And...every woman he's never slept with. It's not a very long list though."

"Yeah, I'm the only one in it, aren't I?"

"Yep. And Charlotte Richards. And Ellen. Although he would never even think about sleeping with Charlotte Richards...Or maybe even Ellen. She's like a sister to him."

"I'm sorry, who? Who's Ellen?"

"What? That crazy nerdy lab tech."

"Oh...Her name's Ella."

"Oh...Whatever...I couldn't care less...See, Decker...All I'm saying is that whatever Lucifer does... Wherever he disappears...He ALWAYS comes around sooner or later...ALWAYS. And coming from a demon who's been his protector for eons, I'd say you should believe me."

"Yeah, right...But I do get the gist of what you're saying..."

"You really need a drink. Thank Hell I bought wine."

"Oh... That's...That's very thoughtful of you, Maze...Thank you.."

She watched her pour the drink into two glasses.

"If you don't mind my asking, what is the deal with you two anyways?"

She had to find out Lucifer's deal. And inorder to do that she also had to understand his most reliable friend. Demon. Whatever.

"I'm his demon...Or atleast...I was...Until he retired and I did too...a long time ago..."

"Let me get this straight...You were his bodyguard."

"That's one way to put it."

"Why would he need a bodyguard?

Many would blindly admit he's stronger than a wrestling champion."

"And lazy too. Why would he have to spend his energy when there was a perfectly capable demon who could do that for him? So...He created me. So that he could just do his business...That is...rule hell...And I would save his ass everytime he screwed up."

Maze looked hurt. Maybe there was something even deeper to Maze and her relationship with Lucifer than she'd ever thought.

Chloe sipped her wine and savoured the taste. After a whole silent minute, she said, "Um...I'm sorry...But...Did he treat you like a slave?" Chloe felt disgusted and shocked at the thought.

"More like a willing servant."

"YOU? You let him take control of you? You seem like the one to favour being in control."

"Who said I didn't have any control? I was glad to be his protector at that time...It was a privilege only really lucky demons got. And besides...Lucifer is the most truthful and honorable boss one would ever get..."

Right...The Devil was the best boss there ever was. Sure, she could get past that.

Chloe knew Maze would never stop with all the metaphors. So she decided to play along for a bit. Maybe that would help her understand things better.

"Oh? So there were other demons?"

"Only millions. We were all trained to torture souls that sinned. And once I was practicing on Abel."

Right, Chloe thought, Abel was in hell. Good to know. But why would he be in hell? His brother was the killer...Wherever was Cain? She began to realize she'd had too much wine.

"And?" she probed.

"Are you sure you wanna hear this?"

"Yes, I'm sure...And?"

"And Lucifer saw me. He was delegating as usual. That was the first time I'd met him. It was really an honor to meet the Lord of Hell at that time, especially if you were a devoted demon. Which I was. He was impressed by my torturing skills. He instantly liked me and adopted me as his personal demon/bodyguard. He even gave me total freedom of how I could torture those evil souls."

Chloe saw an unusual glow on Maze's face that appeared whenever she talked about her previous job as a "torturer" in hell.

"No offense, but...Isn't the Devil and demons and everything related to Hell supposed to be evil incarnate? Is evil supposed to punish evil? How does that work? Although I could never fathom the thought of you or Lucifer being evil incarnate."

Maze patted her shoulder after laughing hard for a long minute.

"Evil isn't even remotely connected to Lucifer. Hell, he was forced to do this job. By that bastard dad of his. And for the record.." Maze's face toughened, "The Devil isn't evil. He punishes evil."

"Looks like you still adore him."

"I don't adore him."

"Maze...Come clean with me...There's nothing to be ashamed of...You still value him as a close friend, don't you?"

Maze looked down and let out a sigh.

"He's the closest I'll ever get to having a family."

Chloe felt deeply sad and happy for Maze at the same time. So what if Maze was a loner? Lucifer would always be there by her side. Like a true friend. A loyal protector. She almost smiled to herself.

"And now he just doesn't care about me. I'm just...I'm just a consolation prize for him."

Chloe looked into her eyes.

"Maze...I hope you know that you can count on me with anything... We're true friends, right?"

Then a very strange thing happened. Maze gave her a warm smile.

"I know, Decker. I'd never open up like this to just anyone... I'd never thought I'd say this...But you, Trixie and Linda are my best friends. And maybe even Ellen too. I like her."

Chloe squeezed her shoulder and nodded her head reassuringly.

Maze's face changed all of a sudden.

"What the Hell? Here I am telling you my life story and I forget to ask you what happened with you today that has made you so...so pathetic? Decker, what did Lucifer say?"

"Well...I...Long story short...He found out that I was dating Pierce before I could tell him. I hesitated to tell him the truth. I lied that I was with an old friend. Because I didn't wanna deal with telling Lucifer that...That I was dating the lieutenant behind his back. He was genuinely pissed off about me lying to him. And we had a fight."

Everything flashed through her mind all of a sudden. Lucifer's hurt look. His red eyes. His pale face. His sad and scared eyes.

Chloe turned pale for a brief second.

"Decker...What has spooked you out so much?"

"Ugh...Nothing...I just...I think I was too tired...I...I must've been hallucinating."

Maze's enthusiastic face changed into one more shocked.

"What did you see?"

"It was just..."

"WHAT DID YOU SEE?"

Chloe was surprised to see Maze react like this. Like, what did she expect to hear? That he sprouted wings? Yeah right.

She decided to play cop.

"What do you think I saw?"

"Oh, many things. Lucifer, more often than not, projects out his anger or...pain...when he's left with no other choice...It's...It's a way that he uses to defend himself when he is hurt by something...Decker, I need you to tell me...What did he...What did he show you?"

What else did he have other than the red eyes? Chloe thought.

No..no...no...it was all starting to prove that Lucifer might actually be the Devil.

Chloe gulped.

"His eyes."

Maze sighed and leaned back on the sofa.

"Okay...okay...And...Did he happen to know that you saw the red eyes?"

"How...How do you know they were red?"

"There's no time for this, Chloe...Tell me! Did you...Did you freak out and try to run away?"

"I did panic...But I stayed...And...It was only for a couple of seconds...He...He then checked himself on the mirror...and...He looked totally freaked out himself. Maze...I've...I've never seen him like that before...What...uh...What really happened?"

Maze got up from the couch and made her way to the door.

"What happened was you provoked or hurt him to the point where he almost showed you his Devil face. And the fact that YOU almost saw it freaked him out. If there's one thing he fears it's you running away from him because of his true form."

She slammed the door on her way out, leaving a speechless Chloe stare at the closed door in shock.

What the Hell just happened? It can't be true! Devils, Angels, Demons, God, Heaven, Hell...None of it was real! It could never be!

Her rational mind tried to focus on the metaphorical side of it all. Apparently he had a secret he didn't want her to know...Something that he feared would scare her...And to see that nightmare almost come true scared him for good.

But what secret? And the red eyes? What was up with THAT? Sure, the whole him being the Devil thing would actually explain everything...But she didn't want to believe that...She possibly couldn't...

She dialled Lucifer's number on her phone and waited for him to pick up.

"Pick up, pick up...Don't let me go crazy like this...Please...I need answers.."

"What answers?"

A female British voice echoed through the phone. She couldn't believe her ears... They'd just had a fight and...and he was already with a woman? But...Well...He is who he is, she reminded herself.

"Um...Lucifer? Uh...Is Lucifer nearby?" She tried to stay calm.

"No. I'm afraid he can't talk to you... Who are you, human? And why are you on his emergency call list?"

"Umm...uh... I'm his work colleague/friend from the LAPD, Chloe...uh... Please tell him to call me later...I really need to talk to him...you know... After... uh... After you guys are done...Not that this is any of my business."

"Don't be preposterous. I'm not having sex with him nor will I ever...Incest is a line we just don't like to cross. He's out. He just forgot his phone here."

"What the Hell are you saying?"

"Look, lady, I don't know what your deal is...But I haven't the faintest idea where in the His arse he is. He was just here. And then he just left. Said he wanted some...space...I don't know what he's talking about...I mean...Space? This penthouse thingy is large enough... Doesn't he have enough space already? What, is he going to, like, need more space all of a sudden? Gosh, he's tough to understand sometimes. Uh, strike that, not sometimes, always. He's always been."

Gosh, this woman was unbelievable.

"He's a human being. Human beings need some space sometimes...To clear everything out. To...To move on...Or to deal with something painful."

The rude British woman laughed loudly.

"Look, woman, he's not human, I can assure you of that. But what I don't know is whether he has acquired his wings back...maybe that would explain the whole, and I quote, "Shove-your-bloody-words-up-your-bloody-arse-or-I'll-do-it-myself-I-just-need-some-bloody-space" thing." Maybe he really needs space to let his wings out."

She imitated Lucifer's voice and it sounded EXACTLY like it.

"Lucifer?", Chloe couldn't believe her ears.

"Ugh, what? I'm not Samael. And yes, I can mimick almost any voice or sound. That's kinda one of my things. Well, other than shape-shifting and being in charge of Death...Uh...Anyway, I'm his twin sister, Azrael."

Chloe was left speechless.

A twin sister.

He has a fucking twin? And he didn't bother to tell her. Yep. She was fine. Completely fine.

Wait...Samael? Is Lucifer's real name Samael?

"Uh...Azrael...Do...uh...Is..uh...Is Samael Lucifer?"

"Why, yes...uh...Detective? Detective? Is that what he calls you? How very earthly of him!"

"How did you know?"

"I saw it on the caller ID. Duh."

"Umm...Can we meet? I just wanna know more about Lucifer. After what's happened with us...I don't know what made him react the way he did...And...I feel like I'm not trying to understand him much."

"I don't think so."

"May I ask why?"

"Because then Sam would literally shove something heavy up my arse. He specifically told me NOT to interact with humans, especially, a certain detective...At first I didn't know what he was crowing about, then I realized you must be the miracle Father warned me about. But then, why should I care? I'm the Angel of Death! Of Course we can meet...uh...Dovey?"

Lucifer's family never made any sense. Ever.

But this woman was interesting. She actually began to like her.

"It's Chloe. And... We'll talk tomorrow. I'll meet you at Lucifer's... tomorrow morning. I have to talk to him too, anyway."

"Very well. Bye, Chloe...oh...And do you know where he goes when he's upset?"

"Uh...Well, he usually goes to his penthouse and most probably drinks a lot of alcohol and has sex with a lot of people. But..."

The beach! The beach! Where they had their first kiss! He must be there...He must be!

"But what, Chloe?"

"Bye, Azrael."

"Lucifer!", Maze screamed into the penthouse.

"Lucifer, where are you?"

She was genuinely worried. What if he lost his mind over what happened?

"Lucifer! It's me, Maze...Talk to me! What...What happened?"

After checking his bedroom and his bathroom and the kitchen, she finally gave up.

"Lucifer, where are you?" She almost whispered.

"Hello, Demon from Hell."

A deep voice came from behind.

She quickly turned around with her knives ready.

"Who are you?"

"It's Azrael."

Maze stared at the dark figure in shock.

"Whoa... Azrael as in...Lucifer's sister?"

"Exactly."

Azrael came near her, and she could be seen clearly, the soft light from the moon lit sky accentuating her beautiful sculpted face.

"Well...Pleasure to meet the Angel of Death." Maze said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Mazikeen Smith."

Azrael smiled.

She looked very much like Lucifer.

Brown eyes, dark brown hair. She was even known to have white wings EXACTLY like Lucifer's. And almost as tall as him. And beautiful.

She was exactly Lucifer, except she was a woman.

"Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same...Azrael."

"Oh...I'm just bored. I just wanted to see my brother. It's been eons since I saw him."

Maze's grin faded.

"Yeah right. What, Daddy told you to get your blade ready so that he can have you pop down to Earth and kill Lucifer because he won't go back to Hell? Fat chance of that happening."

"No...Mazikeen...Why...Why would you think I'd kill him? He's my brother... He's my favorite brother, Samael. What makes you think I'd want to kill him?"

Azrael looked genuinely hurt.

"Because you're a pathetic Daddy's girl who does exactly as He says."

"You think I'm here because of Father? He has no part in my coming here."

"Where is Lucifer?"

"I don't know."

"What? Azrael, now is NOT the time for your stupid ass angelic pranks. I need to find him and talk to him."

"He left a little while ago... and...Why does everyone want to talk to him and not me?"

"Because you suck."

Maze strode out of the building with the air of an angry demon.

"I HATE YOU, LUCIFER!"

She pulled out her phone and found a text. From Chloe. 10 minutes ago.

"I'm heading for the beach."

Oh no no no no no...

She cursed herself and ran back into the building.

"Azrael, get your wings ready, let's go save your brother."

Chloe pulled over her car near the beach. It felt like there was an instantaneous storm like thing going on.

She got out and looked around. The air was as calm as before. But before she could really search the area, she heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Chloe, wait!"

She turned around and found Maze and a very beautiful woman, as tall as Lucifer, with an equally gracefully sculpted face and brown eyes and hair. Chloe stared at her in amazement.

"You must be Azrael. Wow. I almost thought you were Lucifer in a dress."

"Decker, let's go home. It's late."

"What? I just came here...I think Lucifer might be here. And if he is, I really wanna apologize to him. I just want to forget all this and start over again."

"Whoa...What am I missing?" Azrael looked confused.

"None of your business. Chloe, you must go. I'll talk to him."

"But I'm the reason he's upset..."

"Just go!"

"No, Maze." Chloe's expression remained stern and she walked away from the Angel and the Demon, towards the shore.

Maze looked at a puzzled Azrael and said, "Now I get why he always says Bloody Hell."

"Why do you not want her to meet him?"

"Because she shouldn't know about his wings! Lucifer was specific of that. He doesn't want her to know him for who his Dad has turned him into_An Angel. And...What if he has his wings spread or something?"

"Oh. That. Um. Maybe I can stop it from happening."

"What? What are YOU gonna-"

Azrael let loose her white glowing wings and disappeared into thin air even before Maze could finish her sentence.

Lucifer was woken up from his thoughts by the swish of wings.

"Azrael...Why are you here?...Just leave me alone."

Azrael looked at him. The Devil was sitting on the soft sand with his wings stretched out wide.

"Brother, Chloe is here. She's...oh..I can see her already..."

Lucifer didn't move.

"Quick! Hide your wings!"

"I don't want to."

"What? Look, humanity can't have proof of divinity."

"Two humans already do. And maybe even more...I don't want to hide anything from her any longer. There's no point."

"She will lose her wits."

"I can't control that. But I can't also keep her in the dark."

Azrael sighed.

"Can I show her mine too?"

"Don't be so ridiculous!"

"What? You get to do a grand reveal and I don't? It's not everyday you get such a chance." Azrael smiled at him.

"Don't. One pair of Angel wings will do plenty to drive her nuts for a whole month, so..."

"Lucifer?"

Chloe walked up to him, shooting a glance at the magnificent wings, her eyes wide, but without another word, she sat down near him.

"Azrael? How did you get here before I did?"

"I flew here."

"Oh, okay. Can you leave us alone for a minute?" She looked at her.

"Fine. Chat away." With this, Azrael walked away.

"Lucifer, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you. I know what our partnership and trust means to you and to me...And I won't ever lie to you again. Even if it's best I do."

Lucifer gazed intently into her blue eyes and gave her that usual warm smile he gave her.

"Yes, I was angry about you lying to me, but I'm past that now. I...Uh...I know you saw them. I sensed fear in your eyes."

Chloe's heart began to beat faster with every word he uttered.

"What...I'm not afraid of you, Lucifer. Because I know you won't hurt me. Ever. But I do want to know what THAT was all about. How did you manage that? You have some sort of contact lens/mood sensor that-"

"No. Those were real. My real eyes. Just like these feathery-"

"Okay, now, don't tell me these are real." She pointed at his wings. "But they are pretty great for a costume."

Lucifer chuckled and got up from the earth and shook his wings slightly.

"If they were a costume, I couldn't move them. Atleast not like this."

Chloe stared at them, in confusion.

He moved them again, and this time with more vigor, to Chloe's astonishment, Lucifer flapped his wings.

Chloe waited for him to start laughing any moment. But he remained serious.

She immediately helped herself up from the sand.

"Are...Are...No...You gotta be kidding me! I..You're some bird-human hybrid?" She stuttered, half laughing.

Lucifer chuckled.

"I believe you've heard of Angels."

Chloe shook her head in puzzlement, muttering no after no.

But when he stood there, in the moonlight, his face as calm and serious as his posture, realization crept over her, and she knew he wasn't lying all along. He really was the Devil. The Devil! Everything finally came into place. Why Lucifer hated his Dad to his very core, why he behaved the way he did, why Lucifer was who he was.

"This is...This..." She swallowed thickly.

"Detective, I won't harm you or your spawn. So, just don't be afraid...I...You don't have to be partners with me anymore...if you're not comfortable...What am I saying? Of course you aren't comfortable working with the Devil...I don't expect anything else from any human who knows my true identity, although Doctor Linda has taken it quite well..."

Chloe's eyes screamed panic to him.

"Let me guess...you must be wishing we'd never met...Anyway, my point is..."

Before he could continue his speech, Chloe put a soft finger on his lips. Lucifer eased into her touch, his expression uncertain, and his eyes nervous.

"No, Lucifer. Your point is moot."

Lucifer seemed genuinely surprised at Chloe's voice that was as calm as the light breeze blowing steadily.

"You...You aren't afraid of me?"

"Mmhmm." She shook her head.

Even though he was the actual Devil, the fact that she now knew that the Devil was not evil incarnate, and way better than most humans, eliminated any reason to be afraid of him. And the fact that he assumed that she would be afraid of him was actually sad. She could only imagine the pain he felt...the things people condemned him for.

"But...I...I don't understand, Detective..."

Chloe gave him a warm smile that put his mind to ease causing him to smile back.

"Lucifer, whoever you are, I won't be afraid of you...No matter what...You...You always have my back...And... Even though I never tell you, Lucifer, the truth is that you are the ONLY person I really trust. And you are nothing like what everybody says. I've seen evil. Evil causes pain. But you...You are nothing like evil. You are a good man. And that's all that matters to me."

Lucifer tried to fight back the tears forming in his sparkly brown eyes.

"I don't know what to say, Chloe. If there's one thing I feared, that was rejection. My father rejected me and I never thought I could ever be taken seriously again...Rejection is what made me the man I am now. And...Now...YOU have accepted me..You, who means, well, everything to me...What more could I desire?"

Chloe closed her eyes for a moment to blink out the happy/painful tears from her eyes after which she again met his gaze. She slowly leaned in and their lips met for a brief moment.

"Come on, Lucifer, let's get you home. You must be tired." Chloe smiled at him.

He returned the smile and proceeded to back away from her, preparing to retract his wings.

"No!" She almost whispered.

"Detective, are you alright?"

"Um...Yeah...Can I...uh...Can I touch them?"

"Uh...Yeah...Sure..."

He turned his back towards her and waited patiently for her to feel his wings at her heart's content.

The shiny white divine feathers were softer than the softest silk ever made. The large feathers had razor sharp edges which could cut bone like butter, just like the small feathers, which were equally sharp and beautiful.

She let out a sigh of disbelief.

"They're beautiful...Wow...Wait a minute..I...Did you REALLY have Maze cut these off? Lucifer, that's self-mutilation!" She looked horrified.

He faced her and smiled.

"Yes, well...I did have them cut off but they returned. I did it again. This time, by myself. They came back everytime I cut them off. And now I'm fed up of them."

"But why would you do that?"

"Because my Father stuck them on me! If you've read the Bible, I'm not an angel...Or at least, I wasn't, for eons...Look, Detective, I think you've had enough celestial poppycock for the night. So, let's get going, shall we?"

Chloe couldn't contain the various doubts arising in her rational mind. She had to rethink the world in terms of what she knew now.

But that could wait till the next day.

She nodded unwillingly.

"Okay, but we have a lot to talk about. Especially your twin. You didn't tell me you had a twin!"

"I have lots of siblings. It's been eons since I met many of them..."

Lucifer retracted his wings in a second.

"Lucifer, do you miss them?"

"Preposterous." He said, with a sarcastic voice, and chuckled, but she could sense nostalgia behind that chuckle.

They walked over to her car, hand in hand, satisfaction evident on both their faces.


	3. chapter 3

The next morning, to her surprise, she woke up alone in her apartment, and sniffed the aroma filled air.

"Mmm...Eggs?" She knew who was in the kitchen, in a well tailored suit, making breakfast for them.

She walked down the stairs and found Lucifer, along with Azrael.

Both of them looked like mirror images, except Azrael had hair and wore a robe. What? A robe! Is that what Angels normally wear?

"Good Morning, Lucifer. Azrael."

"Ah! Good Morning, Detective!" Lucifer's cheeky grin had returned.

Azrael looked at her and searched her up and down with her sharp brown eyes.

"Hello, Chloe."

"You like eggs, Azrael?"

"Well, duh. Who doesn't? Am I right, Sam?"

Then it struck Chloe. She'd forgotten to ask him about the whole "Samael" thing. She looked at Lucifer in enthusiasm.

"For the last time, Azrael, it's Lucifer."

"I can't get used to that."

"Why not? You-"

"Guys, guys!" Chloe stepped up between them like their mom.

"Stop arguing! Lucifer, it's just a name."

"See? Samael?" Azrael poked him.

"Azrael, cut the crap. Just because I agree with you doesn't mean you get to rub it on him...And, Lucifer, don't even try to crack an inappropriate joke."

Azrael looked at Chloe in shock, Lucifer joining her shortly, both pouting their lips together.

"Well, you literally have the Devil and the Angel of Death wrapped around your finger."

"Good to know. God, THIS smells wonderful." She gestured towards Lucifer, earning a disgusted stare from Azrael.

"I assure you, He has nothing to do with this."

"Oh, really, cuz I think He's quite creative."

"You do know you're speaking about yourself, don't you, you little minx?"

"You're the Angel, Morningstar."

"I'm quite sure I'm the Devil. And-"

The open flirting wasn't working well with Azrael, who immediately threw a French fry at Lucifer and spat,

"Jeez, just finish off all that sexual tension you guys literally STINK OF. Ugh."

Chloe blushed a deep crimson, but Lucifer was horrified at the French fry stuck on his shoulder.

"Bloody Hell, Azrael! Weren't you taught any manners up there in the Silver City?"

Azrael stared at Chloe, a large grin plastered on her face.

"Nevermind that! Look at your Detective's cheeks! They're as red as-"

"Guys, I'm really hungry." She wanted to somehow change the subject.

Chloe finally sat down on one of the island stools and began munching on some fries.

"Well, I have to go. Meeting with Amenadiel at Lux. Bye, you love birds." Azrael giggled.

Chloe almost choked on her omelette while Lucifer just shooed her away.

"Sisters, am I right?"

Lucifer sighed loudly.

"Atleast you have siblings. I don't even have one."

"And I can't understand why that would be bad."

"You say you hate your siblings, but the truth is, Lucifer, they're here for you whenever you need them. Like Amenadiel. I mean, isn't he the cutest brother ever? And I know you love him."

The horrified look on Lucifer's face was enough to set her laughing for some minutes.

"Right, I see you have concussions, so I'm just gonna pretend you never said that."

With this, he sat down next to her and began eating his food.

"Lucifer, if you don't mind, can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Um...Why do you hate your real name?"

Lucifer's jaw stiffened.

"My real name is Lucifer. And I love it."

"No, no...I meant "Samael"...What happened?"

"Dad happened."

"Oh...Um...Not really sure about what you said, but I do get what you mean."

Lucifer gave her an intense look.

"Darling, are you alright? I mean, hasn't all this spooked you out or anything?"

Chloe let out a hearty laugh that set his heart on fire.

"I'm surprised myself. But, you know, Lucifer, when you like and trust someone very much, you don't fear them. And, I...I like you...a lot."

"Then I must also return the like, Detective."

He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek which she thought burnt her skin.

"Uh...That was awfully weird of me..."

"No, no...That wasn't weird at all, Lucifer..."

"Uh...Don't we have a case, Detective?"

"Hmm...Right now, all this "celestial poppycock" is a high profile case in itself. So, I called in sick. Pierce said I don't have to worry about it and that he and Dan will handle it."

Lucifer's smile faded, but he looked relieved.

"Oh...That's good. So we finally get to spend some time with each other."

"Yeah. Lucifer, you HATE that I'm dating him, don't you?"

"Well, I couldn't care less that you're dating that insolent dullard."

"We both know that's not true. Now, I need to know, why does it bother you so much?"

"Because I happen to know him better than you do, Detective, and I know that you can't trust him."

"Seriously? You need to try harder."

"Yeah, okay! Because Detective and the world's first murderer isn't the perfect man for you."

"The what?" Chloe's mouth flew open.

"Yes, Pierce isn't Pierce. He's Cain. From the Bible."

Chloe took a deep breath. To think that, at this point, things couldn't get any crazier!

"Okay...I thought he was dead."

"He was cursed by my Father to walk on this Earth for eternity. That round mark you see on his arm, is nothing but the same mark that my Father had Amenadiel put on him because he killed his brother. I believe he's just using you so that he can get rid of that stupid curse."

Chloe had stopped eating a long time ago.

Cain!

She swallowed thickly.

"I...I...Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Oh, umm...Yes, but you might know this... Maze is an actual demon."

Wow...Just...Wow...She has been living with a demon. Hold on, everything that Maze told her the night before, was true?

"Lucifer, about Maze. She's really sad that you're ignoring her. Yesterday she told me all about your first meet. She was worried about how you reacted to our fight...But I think you guys need to have a heart to heart talk."

Lucifer's expression changed from neutral to a little irritated.

"I'm not ignoring her...Alright, I'll talk to her. She's probably at Lux."

"How do you know that?"

"Because last night, I saw her there. She was chatting away with Azrael."

"But...You weren't at Lux, right? You stayed here...Right?"

"Uh...What makes you think that?"

"No...I just...I thought you...uh...you were here."

"You clearly needed some alone time to think it all out and to just, relax. The presence of an Angel or the Devil wouldn't have really helped. My being here would have only destroyed your sanity. And as my brother says, "Humanity can't handle Divinity"...Yes, I know, it does sound incredibly absurd, but it has some truth in it."

"Good point. Umm...I'll just freshen up and meet you at Lux?"

"Yes, of course."

There was an obvious awkward moment there between them. Both of them didn't know how to say goodbye.

Chloe smiled at him.

Should she kiss him? He looks very kissable. No, no, no! And No! No, that would be too much...Maybe a hug? Or keep it professional?

Lucifer pondered in his mind.

What if she reacted badly if he kissed her? Well, there's always room for apologizing. Someone's gotta move it forward. Yes, they aren't a couple, but it's not like they're strangers or extremely professional partners. A peck on the cheek wouldn't hurt.

Lucifer gently took her hand in his, and placed the other hand on her cheek, brushing off a stray hair from her beautiful face with his index finger.

Chloe was actually taken aback by this behaviour, but in a positive way, of course, and she blushed a deep crimson. She never pictured the Devil to be so...romantic.

He placed a gentle kiss on her red cheek after which he gave her a warm hug.

"See you at Lux." Lucifer's voice sounded unusually husky and nervous.

Chloe decided she liked this. No, scratch that, she loved it. All that just happened.

She nodded and gave him one of her warmest smiles.

He looked back at her on his way out of her apartment, grinning, his cheeks also hinting a light red.

As soon as he closed the door behind her, he heard her phone ring and...talking.

"Hello? Oh, Hi...What do you want, Marcus?"

Lucifer sighed.

Bastard.

"Um...Yeah...I don't know...I.."

He heard her giggle and sensed her smile which set electricity coursing through his blood. He walked away without wasting any more time, and headed over to Lux.

"Maze, I suppose we have a lot to talk, don't we?" Lucifer gathered a bottle of whiskey and settled down on his piano in the LUX bar. There were a few people scattered about, enjoying their drinks.

"Talk about what?"

Maze approached him, her expression unchanged.

"About you thinking that I'm ignoring you."

A look of realization came over her face.

"She told you, didn't she?"

Maze whispered to herself.

"I knew this would happen." She sighed with frustration and stomped her way out into the elevator.

"Good Bye, Lucifer."

"What? Maze, come on! There's nothing to be so embarrassed about! I'm so-"

The ding of the elevator closing after a grim faced and almost sad Maze resounded throughout the nightclub.

"Bloody Hell!", Lucifer sighed and cast a glance at Amenadiel who was slightly shocked.

"Demons, am I right?"

"I wouldn't know, Luci. There aren't any where I came from."

"When I finally feel that things are getting better, out of nowhere, Maze strikes."

"Brother, I'm sure she will be okay...Where is Azrael?"

"She isn't here yet? But she left the Detective's apartment before I did. Did you check the penthouse?"

"I did."

"Strange."

"Mmm...I'll call her."

"Do you have her number?" His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"No, do you?"

Both Lucifer and Amenadiel were so deep in talk that they did not notice the elevator opening and Chloe slowly entering the bar. She didn't interrupt them.

"No. I don't. You know why? Oh, that's right, cause she just came here from the Silver City yesterday and probably hasn't even heard of phones."

Chloe thought, they're probably talking about Azrael. Right, that Angel was new to earth.

Amenadiel frowned.

"Whatever."

Lucifer began playing Beethoven's Fur Elise, his focus intent on the piano.

"Brother, how did things go with Chloe?"

"Ah, I never thought you'd ask...The truth is, brother, I don't know."

Chloe listened intently. Although this looked a bit creepy, she was really curious to know what Lucifer thought about the whole thing.

"What do you mean? Is she taking it well?"

"Well, I didn't really tell her about..uh..you know."

Tell her about what? Chloe stood still.

"But you showed her your wings!"

She heard Amenadiel say.

"What? Oh, that!...Yes...My wings. Of course, she's doing perfectly fine for a human who is exposed to Divinity. Probably because she's a miracle."

Right, she had to ask him about the whole her being a miracle thing that Azrael was warned about by her Dad. God.

God, this is crazy.

"Luci, what did you think I was asking you about?"

"I'm sorry, what's that? Oh... I...uh...No, I just...I was...Nothing important, brother."

"Luci, I know what you were thinking about. And I think you should go for it."

"You do?" Lucifer looked suspicious.

"Yeah! You must tell her how you feel about her."

Lucifer's face changed immediately. And so did Chloe's.

"But I can't." His voice broke a little, which broke Chloe's heart a little too.

Amenadiel sensed fear, a very strange feeling as far as Lucifer was concerned.

"Brother, you yourself tell everyone to embrace their desires. And what you're doing now is the exact opposite."

"I just want to protect her, brother!"

Chloe was actually confused.

"By keeping her at a distance? Luci, trust your instincts. I know you really like her."

"Well, I...Yes...I do...I...I just don't know how to come to terms with it...This is all new to me...And, besides, she's dating Pierce, and I think SHE really likes him, so...I...uh...You know what...I just don't want to think about that biblical liar right now."

"Guys!" Chloe called out to the Angels.

"Oh, hi! Detective! How long have you been here?"

"I just arrived...uh...What's up, Amenadiel? I'm sure you guys have a lot of stories to tell me."

"We do, Chloe, if you're okay with all of this."

She walked up to Amenadiel.

"Yeah, yeah...I'm fine...I just...I like to keep my mind open...I don't believe anything unless I have solid proof. Which I now have. So, I'm doing great, actually."

"Good. Uh, Lucifer actually wants to confess something to you-"

"Brother, Bloody Hell, what's..What's wrong with you?"

"What is it, Lucifer?" Chloe met his gaze with enthusiasm, "Tell me."

"I'd rather tell you when he is not around."

"By all means, Brother. I'm off to find Azrael anyway, so, bye."

"Already?" Lucifer looked at him pleadingly.

"Yes, it's about damn time someone did something."

Chloe smiled.

Looking at Chloe, Lucifer said, "What he means is Azrael needs to be controlled. That's it. Nothing else."

"Right." Chloe wanted to laugh so bad. Lucifer was totally freaking out.

Amenadiel waved at her on his way to the elevator, and winked playfully.

Chloe struggled to suppress her laugh.

"Bye, Amenadiel."

"So, do you wanna play or sing something for me?" Chloe sat beside him on the piano.

"Anything for you, Detective."

After playing some classical pieces and singing her some 90's jam songs, Lucifer took another drink in his hand, and faced her.

"Wow, Lucifer, you just get better at music. Why don't you do this professionally?"

"Well, I would, but the Devil has to play cop and nightclub owner everyday."

Chloe giggled.

"So, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Ohh, nothing very important for you, Detective."

Liar, liar, pants on fire.

Well, her only option was to make his anger flare so that he could let the truth out.

She needed him to finally come clean.

"Lucifer, I...uh...I've been thinking about Marcus. Um..."

Lucifer's gentle grin faded and an exasperated frown settled on his forehead.

"Have you, now? Good for you, I guess."

He wasn't looking into her eyes anymore. Did this hurt him THAT much that he would have no opinion on that?

"Um...And I think I like him...A lot. I'm only telling you this because...uh...you know, we're close. Are you comfortable with me dating him?"

"Well, for starters, I believe I told you he's Cain. And secondly, I can't control you, Detective."

"Okay. But, what do you feel? About all this. About...us?"

Chloe sat down next to him on the piano seat.

"I don't know...But, I need to tell you this...umm...You're a miracle, Chloe, and-"

"I don't...what?"

"You were put in my path by my Father for some unknown reason...Maybe a part of his master plan!"

"What?" Chloe's mouth flew open.

"Yes, and whatever you felt for me and whatever happened between us that day...those days...wasn't real. It was all His manipulation. I just wanted to protect you from feeling things that you actually wouldn't feel if it weren't for His manipulations...None of it was real, Chloe" His voice broke a little.

"Along with me, you were also tricked by dear old dad."

"How can you say it wasn't real? I know what 'real' is, Lucifer. And what we had...was real...more real than anything I've ever experienced. Just because I am a miracle, whatever that means, this doesn't have to be unreal."

Lucifer placed down the glass on the piano forcefully.

"But you don't understand! He was manipulating us towards His own end-"

Chloe couldn't let him finish. The tears in her eyes and the lump in her throat wouldn't let her control her trembling voice.

"Why don't you think about what I felt, for a change? I had fallen in love with you, Lucifer, that day...But when you just disappeared and came back married to a stripper and when you told me that...we were JUST friends and nothing more than that...I was broken. I...How dare you say what I feel for you isn't real?"

"I...Detective, I-"

"No, please, Lucifer, no more lies. Just tell me the truth, once and for all."

"Whatever the truth is, Detective, I...I was afraid, because I wanted to protect you...from me. We can't be together. You might know why."

"Why? I don't know! Why?"

"Because I am the Devil, from Hell, and You, Detective, you are not even remotely connected to Hell, you are...heaven sent. And...Heaven and I don't...mix."

"I don't care where I am from, because, Lucifer, deep down, I know that You don't belong in Hell."

Lucifer looked pleasantly surprised.

"Thank you...That...that means everything to me. But, you, Detective, you deserve someone better. Atleast better than the Devil. And, I'm just not worth it."

"Don't say that. Why do you think you're not good, Lucifer? I believe in you. I know you're better than anyone I can get."

"Detective, you are clearly-"

"So, Lucifer, is it Marcus who I deserve? If not, then, who does deserve me? Don't my feelings matter?"

"Detective, I-"

"Shut up. Now, tell me, Lucifer, how do you feel about me and Pierce?"

"You know exactly how I really feel. I don't like it."

"Why?"

"I...I just don't."

"Lucifer, I'm asking you, the Devil

...What do You truly desire?"

Lucifer gazed into her eyes.

"This might sound a bit ridiculous, even for the Devil. Alright...I want you to choose me. Because I don't want to lose you. Because I want to be with you. Because You mean everything to me...Because, Detective, I love you."

Yeah, you wish. Lucifer never said that.

"Uh...My desire is completely irrelevant..."

"Lucifer, just give me a valid reason..."

"Some things are just the way they are, Detective...No reason...But if you really need one, it's because...Well...It's because I feel that Pierce is moving in on our partnership." Now, that is what he said.

"Oh, Lucifer...If only you had told me this earlier-"

"Well, I screwed up, didn't I?"

"No. Not yet."

"But I should've told you the truth before it was too late."

"Yeah, but it isn't THAT late, you know. Luckily for you, you make me happy...So..." Chloe whispered with an air of pride.

"I do?"

Chloe murmured a "hmm" and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So, I'm dumping him."

Lucifer gaped at her in amazement and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Detective?"

"Yep...uh...Yes, because...uh...Our partnership..friendship..whatever it is...I value it more than anything else. So..."

She came closer and closer, and almost leaned in for a kiss. ALMOST.

All of a sudden, Lucifer's phone beeped, at which Lucifer uttered a sigh and a 'Bloody Hell'.

He frowned at the screen and faced Chloe with a determined face.

"So...Do you want to go find my sister?"

"She's really missing? Can't Angels find their own way out?" Chloe looked a bit annoyed and surprised.

"They can, if they have some idea about their premises. But...uh... Azrael hasn't come to Earth since...well...quite a long time."

"Oh...Okay." Chloe looked disappointed.

As they made their way to the elevator, Lucifer whispered in her ear, in a sultry voice.

"Don't worry, darling, we have a lot of time for those naughty little desires of yours."

Chloe blushed a deep red and glanced at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Really." He leaned towards her and gazed into her blue eyes.

"I promise you that I'm all yours after we find out what Azrael's up to."

She met his gaze with the same intensity and smiled.

"You better be."

Lucifer raised his eyebrows. "Oooh, Sir, yes, Sir."

Even though she appeared normal and calm, Lucifer was mentally preparing himself for the storm that was to come. She couldnt be this sane after what she'd witnessed.

What if this current behaviour of hers was going to culminate in something bad...Like a nervous breakdown?

"Ah! Brother! Heard from our dear sister yet?" Lucifer shouted to Amenadiel as he and Chloe exited his Corvette.

"No, Luci. I'm worried."

Amenadiel looked around. They were in a park.

"Oh, come on! She's a big Angel."

"I didn't say worried about her. I'm worried about LA."

"Since when have you been one to worry about Earth, my brother?"

"Since I found the out that you are my test."

Chloe wrinkled her forehead.

"What test?"

"Detective, it's a very long story. I'll fill you in with the details once that naughty little Angel is found."

"Seems like you have to use your wings so that we can find her faster."

"Right. But I'm not carrying you, Brother." Lucifer pointed at him.

Amenadiel rolled his eyes.

"You two just go find her. I'll be at Lux."

"So does that mean you're gonna carry me and fly?" Chloe asked with disbelief in her eyes.

Lucifer grinned.

And before Chloe knew it, they were standing near the precinct.

"Oh My God! Lucifer! Wow!!!"

Chloe stared at him, her eyes wide open. He was still carrying her, bridal style, but he immediately put her down when he saw people looking at them.

"You can teleport!"

"Yes, well, perks of being an Angel, Detective." He flashed her his usual grin.

"But...Why are we here? I called in sick! Marc...Pierce...What if he finds out I lied to him?"

"Oh, don't worry, I'll take care of that bastard. You just relax, Detective...Do you see that café?"

"You mean, the Starbucks?"

"Potato, potahto...Uh...Do this for me, sweetheart, just pop into that café for me, get yourself a coffee or something and see if Azrael's there, okay? Highly unlikely, but my sister does like coffee...Here's some money. I knew you'd forget your wallet."

He handed her a wad of cash, which she assumed was definitely more than $5000.

"Uh...Okay...okay...You'll be in there, right?" She pointed towards the LAPD building.

"Yes. Okay, bye."

With this, he entered the building while Chloe ordered a coffee from Starbucks.

She looked around in hopes of spotting an attractive woman in a white robe. But she saw none. Instead, her eyes were captured by two women in tight black leather dresses.

Hold on...Maze?

She slowly walked over to the two and patted one of them on the shoulder who she thought best resembled Maze's backside.

And, of course, Maze turned and looked at her like nothing has happened.

"Why are you here, and...Who is this?" Chloe asked Maze, gesturing at the taller woman, who also then turned around.

Chloe, her eyes wide open, let out a gasp.

She looked EXACTLY like Maze.

"Maze? Is...Is that your twin?"

Both Mazes laughed out loud.

The taller woman came closer to Chloe and shook her head.

"No, I'm Azrael. This is Maze."

"Azrael! How...I...Oh my God...I...What..."

"This is my shtick. I can change my appearance to whoever or whatever I please."

"Oh...Oh...Uh...Okay...Now, can you turn back into the real Azrael and can you PLEASE come with me?"

Chloe's voice took a scolding direction all of a sudden.

"Amenadiel and Lucifer have been worried sick and we are here searching for you...Why can't you get a new phone?"

Chloe immediately texted Lucifer to come meet her.

She was panicking. She didn't know why. But she was.

"And...How...I...What...Holy Crap...Oh My God! What is happening to me? I...I don't...I. uh.."

"Whoa whoa, Decker! Calm down! You clearly need that coffee." Maze almost shouted.

Chloe sat on a nearby chair after picking up her coffee.

Lucifer walked into the shop to find a freaked out Chloe and two Mazes.

Oh, now Azrael was shape shifting. Great. Exactly what he wanted.

He approached Chloe and put a reassuring hand on her shaking shoulders. Chloe was probably having a nervous breakdown.

"Listen, darling, you clearly need some rest. Why don't I take you home so we can watch some TV or have a chat?"

He brushed back the stray hairs on her face with care, which obviously made her feel better.

"Yeah, that'd be great."

Lucifer gently helped her up from her chair and led her out, frowning and casting a sly glance at Azrael.

"And, you, Azrael, go meet Amenadiel at Lux."

Azrael felt bad, for the first time. She knew she'd be a nuisance for everybody if she came to Earth.

Now, look what she'd done. She'd broken Lucifer's favorite human. And also lost his trust.

Lucifer began second guessing his decision to expose her to Divinity.

She was clearly freaking out. This didn't mean good. What Amenadiel said all the time now made complete sense.

Humanity can't handle Divinity. It simply can't.

He picked up a bottle of wine and headed over to the couch where was seated a very confused Detective.

"Det...Darling, are you alright?"

"Yeah...I'm...yeah...I just..." Chloe struggled to keep a straight face.

"Chloe..."

Chloe immediately jumped up from the couch and burst into tears.

"I'm not fine! Okay? I've...I've been trying to figure everything out since yesterday and I've reached nowhere! And I...I...I think I'm going crazy, Lucifer! Do something!!! You're...Lucifer, you're the only one who I can trust myself with! I..."

Lucifer grabbed her hands gracefully and helped her ease into the couch, and lay an arm around her shoulder, holding her hands in his.

"Detective, I simple need you to relax. I'm the same Lucifer. You're the same Chloe. Nothing has changed. I know that you've been a... sort of an atheist and I know this can be very shocking, but, Detective...This is how it has always been. It isn't going to affect you any less or more now that you know the whole truth. You are a celestial insider now, and that's it! You needn't worry about all this, dear. Besides, you have literally made the Devil fall for you..."

Both Chloe's and Lucifer's eyes widened in shock at what he'd just said.

"Uh...My point is... Everything is still the way it was. So, just, please, try to maintain your calm, darling."

Gosh, what would happen to her if she saw his Devil face?

"Lucifer, now that I know that...Things can't get any crazier...I want the whole truth...I want to see your..uh...your Devil face."

Bloody Hell.

"I can't show you, Detective, since I'd like you speaking in coherent sentences, with meaning and not wetting your pants...And I don't want to take the risk of shutting you up forever, alright?", Lucifer said with an air of finality.

"No. I want to see it." She wasn't gonna give in so easily to his manipulations.

"Detective, you will freak out." His eyes silently whispered a desperate plea.

"What makes you think I'd freak out?"

"Really? You are clearly not handling the whole my being the Devil situation let alone my real face. You'll probably end up being in a coma or something."

"So it'll spook me out for life?"

"Exactly."

"So it won't affect you at all?"

"What? I...Detective you are clearly not thinking straight."

"That's it? That's all you've got? You know what, I don't care if it spooks me out. If we need to build trust, you have to come clean with me."

Lucifer looked annoyed.

"I don't need any trust that is built upon the certainty that you're going to go completely mad."

"Lucifer, I-"

"CHLOE, STOP!" He jumped up from the couch and faced her, "No matter what you say, I'm not gonna show you my burnt charred face!...Monstrous...Even..."

What. The. Hell. Burnt? Charred? Did his Dad...um...Did God do this to him? Why would someone be so cruel? What did he even do for such a punishment?

"But-"

"YOU DON'T DESERVE TO FEAR ANYTHING! I'M THE ONE THAT'S ACTUALLY AFRAID...I'M SURE THAT IF YOU SAW ALL OF ME...YOU...YOU WILL DEFINITELY RUN AWAY!"

"I promise I won't run away..."

"I SAID NO!!!!!!!!!!" He almost screamed. Lucifer's eyes flickered red. But this time, Chloe didn't freak out. She couldn't.

"Why not?" She asked with calmness.

"BECAUSE I CAN'T AFFORD TO LOSE YOU! OKAY? I...I-"

"Okay, okay...Lucifer, it's okay...I'm sorry...Come, take a seat...Please."

"Detective, I should probably go...I...Bye."

"Wait! Lucifer!"

He stormed out of the apartment leaving a numb Chloe in tears.

Great. That's the second time in two days that she got him upset enough for him to be displaying his red eyes.

"Oh God, what did I do?"

She said out loud **, a lump forming inside her throat.**


	4. chapter 4

"Mommy!" Trixie rushed into her apartment, Dan following her.

Chloe jumped up from the couch and accidentally spilled some wine on her pants.

"Mommy, is everything okay?"

"Yes...uh...Yeah, Trixie babe..."

"You don't seem okay."

"I'm fine, Trix...Why don't you go get changed?"

Trixie ran into her room.

Dan looked at her in horror.

"You look terrible. And you're drinking at ten in the morning? Chloe, talk to me."

"Dan...I'm..I'm fine..."

"Did that date not go well? Did Pierce do something to you?"

"No,no...It didn't work out...I...I'm not dating him anymore..."

"Then what happened? Is it Lucifer?"

"He didn't hurt me, Dan...I hurt him, I guess."

"What happened?"

"You wouldn't believe me anyway."

"What?"

"Dan... Lucifer IS the Devil...And I'm not crazy...He...He...He has magnificent wings...White wings, Dan!...And...And his eyes turn red when he gets angry...And...I...It's just all too much for me to take in...And the worst...or the best part is...is that I love him all the more now."

"Whoa, whoa...wait...you... You Love him? Chloe, what really happened? Why do you think you hurt him?"

"I...Dan, I...I pushed him too hard to show me the truth. His ultimate truth."

"And what is that?" Dan looked annoyed.

"His Devil face."

"Chloe, are you okay? Has he affected your brains? The Devil doesn't exist! Even if he did, he wouldn't be roaming around in LA, WORKING WITH YOU, or falling in love!...And our Lucifer isn't bad like the Devil."

"Dan, I know it's hard to take in...But that's the truth...I...I saw his wings...They're...purely divine...Nothing Evil...He isn't evil...He is an angel. The Morningstar. The fallen angel. He...He did rebel against his Dad, and did get sent down to Hell...But he was NEVER Evil. He punishes Evil. Why do you think he works for the LAPD?"

"Chloe, I think you need to get some rest, you're clearly not thinking straight...You"

"Blah, blah, blah! I knew you wouldn't believe me! God, why did I even bother to tell you? You must think I'm crazy."

"Chloe, it's-"

"You know what, I just needed someone to talk to...someone NOT Lucifer, someone NOT the man I love...about...about all this...Because he DID try his best to console me and instead got upset himself BECAUSE of me...But no one's ever gonna believe me!...No one!...Oh...Oh...Wait a minute...Dr. LINDA! She...She knows...She knows..."

She pushed Dan to the side and ran towards the door in a frenzy, grabbing her car keys and mouthing a 'please' to Dan, pointing towards Trixie's bedroom.

Dan couldn't comprehend what just happened. Chloe had finally lost it.

She kicked open the door of Linda's office to find a certain dark haired man in a suit in session with Linda.

WOW.

Linda regarded Chloe with cautious eyes, and invited her to the couch.

"Uh...I'll...I'll...I'll just...I'll drop by another time..." She forced a smile.

"No, Chloe. Please sit down. Lucifer told me everything."

She turned her puffy eyes towards Lucifer, expecting his usual smile, but found even puffier eyes and bruises all over his face. Horror slowly crept over her face as she saw his face forming...His REAL face.

She slowly regarded him with horrified but sympathetic eyes. She expected herself to blurt out some shit and faint there and then but, instead, she looked at Linda with pleading eyes who left the two of them alone, and came nearer and sat beside him on the couch.

Lucifer's red eyes sparkled as they seemed to bore into Chloe's sea blue eyes with an other-worldly intensity. But she knew who he was. Who he IS. He was still Lucifer Morningstar, her partner, her best friend, her true love.

She gathered courage and slowly lifted her hands to cup his horribly charred cheeks. She felt the intense heat emerging from his face, but made no move to withdraw her hands. She tried in vain to swallow a lump that began to form inside her throat when relatively cold tears rolled down from his cheeks onto her soft fingers. She gently leaned forward towards him until their noses touched and, closing her eyes, she continued to remain in that exact position.

Lucifer was surprised by such a gesture...NO ONE...NOT ONE SOUL had dared to touch his true form, well, except Maze, but she was a Demon without a soul.

He felt her soothing hands on his burnt cheeks, and almost immediately eased into her soft touch. This time, he couldn't control his tears. He let them flow freely from his sad eyes.

"Chloe..." His voice was quieter than a whisper, so quiet that she almost didn't hear it.

She could feel all the pain and suffering beneath that whisper. All that pain, suppressed for eons like it was nothing, lingered in his eyes. She could only imagine what this man must've gone through..how much his Fall had damaged him...how much he cared for her...the immensity of his love for her which had made it impossible for even the Devil to reveal himself to her. And she had almost had a nervous breakdown because all she could seem to think about was how it all affected her...Not about what it had done to Lucifer.

Chloe's eyes filled with hot tears. She gently opened her eyes and, leaning away from him a little, she saw his usual face coming back slowly. His red skin became paler and paler until it reached its usual fair shade. His eyes became dark brown and slowly regained that gleam which they never lacked.

He slowly leaned towards her luscious lips, and gently closing his eyes, he felt their lips meet- a magical feeling that made him feel as if he was back in...Heaven.

Looking at her Heaven-sent face that always had an angelic glow about it, he whispered,

"This is real, isn't it?"

He caressed her cheek with one hand, after wiping away her tears.

She nodded, smiling.

"This is the most real thing that has ever happened to me."


End file.
